


because of you—i love you

by Seidraikiri



Category: GLOW (TV 2017)
Genre: (after she tells sam about tom grant), Car drives, Confessions, Diners, F/M, I just want them to kiss, Kisses, Las Vegas, Love Confessions, doughnuts, kinda like a date, post-abortion episode, post-gina machina episode, sam feels like he's going crazy with his feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 04:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seidraikiri/pseuds/Seidraikiri
Summary: God, he was such a mess.He turned into a mess around her, and he felt himself basically turning into one, currently, as he boldly kept his focus on to where Ruth was; sitting under the palm tree next to her room and talking to herself





	because of you—i love you

**Author's Note:**

> binged 2 seasons in 4 days and now, here I am _shipping_ these two nerds. 
> 
> \-- a different take on why Sam broke up with Rhonda (set after the abortion episode and Ruth telling Sam about Tom fucking Grant.)

The breeze outside is fantastic and she chooses to take advantage of it by sitting outside under the shade of the palm tree beside the motel rooms. With notepad on her laps and a sharpened pencil in hand, she begins to think up new lines for her wrestling character ‘Zoya’ to say. 

* * *

 

He hasn’t felt like this in such a fucking long time. This sudden tingly emotion that flutters violently in his chest and makes his mind overwork is literally driving him over the edge; but he can’t just stop feeling this way, not anymore anyway; he’s already acknowledged the feeling and he’s accepted it deep inside that he really does have feelings for her. 

God, he was such a mess. 

He turned into a mess around her, and he felt himself basically turning into one, currently, as he boldly kept his focus on to where Ruth was; sitting under the palm tree next to her room and talking to herself (probably justifying her Zoya lines and seeing if they’re good enough). 

And fuck, he wants to walk up to her and sit beside her all day and maybe just make her laugh. Because he loves it when she laughs, he loves being with her because he’s in love with her so fucking bad. 

* * *

 

She’s so concentrated onto the points on her notepad that she fails to notice Sam standing beside her (which to Sam was a bit of a relief as he had no idea what he was going to say as his legs had moved on their own before he could even think). Her curls were much more rough today, hair untamed and clothes much more baggier than the ones she usually wore (well, he usually saw her in just her leotard most of the time anyway…).

“Busy?” Is the first word that leaves his lips as he looks down at her, watching as she jumps in surprise and turns around quickly to face him, with a large content smile on her face that has his heart pounding in his chest like crazy. 

“Sam! No, no, I’m not busy, just you know; lazing around and kind of making up some new lines… the usual stuff.”

Sam hums and nods slowly then shifts on his feet, thinks and looks to where his car is parked, “I’m going to the diner nearby for a small snack, you want to come?” 

Wow, he has never sounded so nice before.

Ruth, however, nods and immediately stands. Packing her notepad into her small satchel and dusting her clothes for invisible dust and then turns towards him, still smiling. “I’m kinda hungry anyway, I’m craving something sweet.”

Sam raises his eyebrows and turns sharp on his heel, making his way towards the car and opening the passenger door for her before jumping into the driver’s seat.

* * *

 

Humming with satisfaction, Ruth took a big bite out of her pink doughnut, enjoying the saccharine taste of it and licking the frosting off her lips. She hasn’t eaten any sugar foods and junk for a while now, so she relishes in this moment.

“Don’t eat doughnuts often?” A deep amused and somehow unhinged voice cuts through her small moment and she turns to look at him, completely embarrassed.

“No, not really…” she mutters, her eyes narrowing at Sam whose gaze seemed to be stuck on her and nothing else currently.

Which she found… normal. Whenever Sam talked to her he usually kept eye contact anyway, but it was a bit unnerving for some reason today and she couldn’t pinpoint why she suddenly felt different about it today or why she’d been feeling all fluttery inside whenever he spoke to her, eyes looking into each other’s, for the past 2 months.

“When was the last time you ate one?”

“Uh…” she mutters to herself, pretending to think, she already knows the answer, she just doesn’t want to think about how that day. She hates thinking about that day at the hospital; it makes her insides twist painfully and finds it hard to breathe when she does. 

“The time after the hospital.” she mumbles, chewing much slower and promptly losing her appetite. 

“Wow, since then?”

She mutters a small, weak ‘yeah’ and places her doughnut into the small box on her lap. 

Sam bites his lips, grimacing inwardly at the tensity that has taken the air and at his stupidity for bringing the question up. 

“You know... “ he starts, wanting to break the strain between them, “I broke up with Rhonda.” 

“Yeah, you told me.”

Sam takes a deep breath, not that she can notice anyway with her focus solely on the pedestrians on the afternoon streets of Las Vegas. 

“I mean… I know why I broke up with her.”

There’s no taking it back now, there’s no going back either. 

“Oh?” she turns to look at him, doughnut now long forgotten in it’s small box, interested in what he has to say; always interested in what he has to say. 

“Yeah…” he mumbles, mustering up his courage and trying not to back away from this like the coward he wants to be. 

Ruth continues to wait, looking at him; a look of complete patience and care written all over her face and he can feel himself turning into a mess all over again. 

“Because of you.” he states, looking straight into her bright, blue eyes that drown him every single time. 

Ruth blinks, taken back and her eyes widen then squint to look at Sam like he’s lost his mind, “What?” She asks, rhetorically of course and continues to scrutinize him while ignoring the burst of feeling within her; happy feelings, relieved, scared all in one. 

“What the fuck is that suppose to mean?” She throws her hands up, not amused at all and looks dubious. “How is it my fucking fault? I never told you to break up with her, what the fuck Sam?!” She’s scared, down right to her very core and refuses to believe what the outcome of this whole thing will be.

She shakes her head, “You’re making absolute zero sense right now, you broke up with her because of me that doesn’t even--”

“God, shut the fuck up and listen would you?” Sam interrupts, his eyebrows scrunched and face full of hesitation. 

“I can’t when you go blaming me for stuff I didn’t even cause-- God, I hope you didn’t tell Rhonda that because it--”

“I broke up with her because I fucking didn’t want to be with her anymore. I want to be with you because I fucking… I… God, this is stupid, is it always this hard?” he looks at her, his glasses reflecting the light from outside, “I fucking love you… okay? I want to be with you and being with her was just… it didn’t feel right… but being with you does.”

He looks at her once more, and feels his cheeks burn as he waits for her answer. 

“You’re joking…”

“Does it look and sound like I’m goddamn joking? Fuck, fine. Let me prove it then.”

And he does, he leans closer and she finds herself leaning closer too, because she does want this, she wants to be with him too. Their lips brush against each other teasingly, their breaths mixing and tingling,  before Sam cups her jaw and pulls her closer, pressing their lips against each other and swiping his tongue at her lips for more. Pushing closer and proving just how much he means it, kissing her like she’s the most precious thing in the world because she is too him. 

And Ruth smiles against his lips.

She wants this, 

She always has. 

 

Because she’s in love with him too. 

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is appreciated =].  
> Thank you for reading <3!


End file.
